Casais ImprováveisIX
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: Uma série de Hentais com casais que você não vê no animê...mas na sua imaginação.Nesse capítulo: Milo e Hilda.


CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS-IX 

**CAPÍTULO 9: Milo e Hilda.**

Milo estava entediado e furioso. Por que aceitou vir a esse fim de Mundo em Asgard bancar o diplomata? Esse tipo de trabalho era mais condizente com Mu de Áries ou Shaka de Virgem. Mas lá estava ele, congelando no vento frio daquele reino enquanto esperava no porto alguém que viesse lhe buscar e levar ao palácio Valhalla.

Tudo o que tinha que fazer era entregar uma carta de Atena e esperar uma resposta. Depois ir embora daquele cubo de gelo que chamavam de Asgard.

Ele odiava sentir frio!

Então ele a viu, se aproximando montada em um corcel branco, acompanhada por alguns soldados. Pelo belo porte, os longos cabelos prateados, Milo deduziu que só podia ser Hilda de Polaris. Nunca a tinha visto antes, pessoalmente. Mas pelo o que ouviu dos garotos de bronze, ela era mais linda do que os relatos deles.

"Saudações Cavaleiro de Ouro."-ela o cumprimentou.-"Bem vindo a Asgard."

"Senhora Hilda de Polaris."-ele fez uma reverência.

De súbito, o apito de aviso de partida de um dos navios do porto soou, assustando a montaria de Hilda. O animal empinou, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair. Mas não chegou a atingir o chão, pois fora amparada pelos braços fortes do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Atordoada, Hilda fitou aqueles olhos azuis, e sentiu como se despida pelo olhar dele. Depressa, ela levantou-se e o encarou.

"Está tudo bem?"-ele perguntou.

"Sim. O-obrigada."-ela ajeitou nervosa os cabelos e assumiu uma postura mais fria e apontou para outra montaria.-"Podemos ir?"

"Claro."-ele sorriu de um jeito sedutor que a deixou sem graça.

Enquanto cavalgavam lado a lado, Hilda arriscava-se a olhar o seu convidado. Notou que seu rosto era muito bonito, como se esculpido pelas mãos hábeis de um artista, os olhos pareciam ser ao mesmo tempo inocentes e sedutores. Os cabelos rebeldes, longos, possuíam uma tonalidade incomum, certamente por passar tanto tempo numa terra de sol como a Grécia.

A pele bronzeada, um belo tom bronzeado. Era de fato atraente, de uma beleza máscula e despretensiosa. Desde a morte de Siegfried anos atrás durante a luta contra Sorento, Hilda não sentia atração por nenhum outro homem. Desde que ele se fora, jurou não amar novamente. Por que então, o simples fato de olhar para o cavaleiro fazia seu coração bater sem controle?

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar-se novamente, e uma súbita onda de calor lhe percorreu o corpo, quando ele a encarou ao perceber que era observado. Hilda virou o rosto e por isso não viu o sorriso cheio de promessas que Milo exibiu.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião sorriu. Talvez, afinal, ter vindo a Asgard não fora uma má idéia.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Um jantar foi oferecido ao convidado. Não havia mais ninguém além da própria anfitriã e os criados, soubera que a irmã estava longe, na casa de parentes e retornaria na primavera.

"Não há mais ninguém, princesa Hilda?"-ele perguntou de repente.

"Como? Não, não há."-seus pensamentos a levaram a uma época mais feliz, com Siegfried.

"Ficar só não é bom."

"Estou acostumada. Agora, vamos mudar de assunto?"-disse incomodada.

"Como queira."-Como é mandona, parece uma sarjenta, refletiu.

A noite transcorreu mais calma, conversaram sobre outros assuntos.

"Acho que vou me retirar, com sua licença."-pediu a princesa ao ver as horas.

Milo ergueu-se para se despedir dela, mas acabou por ficar bem diante de Hilda. A princesa estancou, surpresa e ergueu o olhar. Milo a fitava intensamente.

Seguindo seus instintos, Milo abaixou e tocou os lábios de Hilda com os seus. A princesa de Asgard espantada não reagiu de imediato, e nem mesmo quando os braços do cavaleiro envolveram seu corpo, puxando-a para si.

Hilda o empurrou e falou ofendida:

"Nunca mais ouse me tocar assim!"- e se retirou pisando duro.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Mais tarde à noite, já devidamente instalado em seu quarto de hóspedes, Milo encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, com as mãos atrás da nuca fitava o teto. A imagem da bela princesa de Asgard estava bem nítido em sua mente. Ficou pensando em como ela reagiria se a beijasse novamente, tocasse, a fizesse gemer...

Um sorriso maroto estampava em seu rosto, como podia ficar fantasiando essas coisas com ela? Estava lá como um representante do Santuário, se fizesse algo que a ofendesse, poria por água abaixo os anos de paz duramente conquistados por Atena. E é claro, a própria Atena o mataria.

Mas era difícil ficar imune aos encantos de Hilda.

Decidiu que era melhor sair e esfriar seus pensamentos. Iria embora em no máximo dois dias, tentaria não fazer nada do qual poderia se arrepender depois.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hilda caminhava pelos jardins do castelo. Sentia-se uma tola. Há pouco tempo atrás despertou de um sonho perturbador. Havia pedido desculpas a seu convidado e se retirado mais cedo e logo adormecera. Mas sonhos que há muito não tinha a fizeram acordar banhada em suor.

Havia sonhado com o Cavaleiro Milo, e não eram sonhos nada inocentes. Como poderia ser? Mal o conhecia e já fantasiava? Devia estar muito carente mesmo.

E tudo isso por causa de um beijo!

Súbito ouviu passos e virou-se para ver quem se aproximava. Para a sua surpresa era o Cavaleiro Milo de Escorpião. Ele vestia-se de maneira bem informal, calça negra, botas e camisa de mangas longas. A brisa gelada da noite fazia com que seus cabelos ondulassem.

"Perdão. Achei que não haveria ninguém aqui."-ele falou.

"Tudo bem."-ela desviou-se de seu olhar.

"Por que evita de me olhar?"-ele indagou aproximando-se.

"O que disse? Eu não o estou evitando."

"Mas é o que parece."-ele sorri.-"Eu não mordo, Hilda."

"Por favor!"-ela retrucou ofendida.-"Tenha mais respeito! E não se refira a mim como se fossemos íntimos!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Peço desculpas. Não precisa agir como se fosse uma sargenta ou algo assim."

"Como...uma sargenta?"-Hilda o encarou e percebeu que apesar das escolhas das palavras, ele realmente não teve a intenção de ofende-la, mas...sargenta...-"Eu não sou nenhuma sargenta!"

"Hã...péssima escolha de palavras."-ele murmurou sem graça.-"Espero que isso não atrapalhe a missão diplomática!"

"Senhor Milo! Está se vendo que não sabe como se dirigir a uma dama!"-ela disse ofendida, pronta a se retirar dos jardins.

Mas Milo a detêm, segurando-a pelo braço, forçando-a a encará-lo novamente.

"Talvez eu não saiba falar com uma princesa...mas sei como me referir a uma mulher."

E antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Milo a puxou para si em um abraço e a beijou. De maneira lasciva, quase violenta. Hilda tentou se livrar daqueles braços em vão. Logo, deixou-se envolver por aquele beijo, pelo calor que emanava de seu corpo, pela língua que brincava com a sua, invadindo a sua boca.

Com um movimento violento, Hilda conseguiu se desencilhar dos braços de Milo, e levou a mão até os lábios, tocando-o, chocada pela própria fragilidade em não ter resistido.

"Desculpe-me, eu não deveria ter me atrevido a tanto."-ele falou tão transtornado quanto ela.

Sem dizer nada, Hilda correu para dentro do castelo.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Milo sentiu o corpo enrijecer-se.

"Não pense nela."-dizia a si mesmo. Mas era inútil.

Como esquecer o beijo? O corpo macio, contornos perfeitos, vivaz. Uma voz em sua mente martelava uma frase, que Milo tentava ingnorar.

"_Vá em frente! Não pense no amanhã! Não seja tolo, você a quer!"_

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hilda pensou em seu corpo grande e másculo, no calor dele. No beijo cheio de lascívia, nas mãos que a ampararam, nos olhos azuis que a lembravam de um menino, mas que eram promessas de pecado.

Uma voz maliciosa lhe ecoou na mente, era a sua própria voz, lembrando-lhe que ainda era uma mulher, cheia de vontades e de paixão como qualquer outra.

"_Não resista! Vá até ele e faça exatamente o que deseja! Faça algo por você mesma, pelo menos uma vez em sua vida!"_

Com um gemido, sentou-se na cama e abraçou a si mesma. Teria coragem para faze-lo?

Levantou-se da cama, apenas de camisola e foi até a porta, mas ao abri-la, viu Milo parado diante dela, com a mão levantada como se fosse bater e se anunciar.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele a segurou pelos ombros e colou os lábios nos dela. Desta vez ela não ofereceu resistência, deixou-se guiar pelas sensações que aquele homem lhe despertara e há muito estavam adormecidas. Permitiu que as mãos dele vagassem pelo seu corpo, explorando-o mesmo sob o fino tecido de sua camisola.

Ela lhe escorregou as mãos pelo corpo, cintura, os quadris de maneira febril. E assim, entre beijos e caricias, Milo a guiou até a enorme cama, deitando-a e pressionando-a com o peso de seu corpo.

Com gestos impacientes, Milo puxa as alças da camisola, permitindo-lhe acesso a carne nua, revelando os seios alvos e perfeitos da princesa, para em seguida toca-los com delicadeza, admirando seu busto como se fosse uma obra de arte. Tomou posse novamente de seus lábios, mais devagar, com carinho.

O cheiro da pele de Hilda era cálido e doce, convidativo. A sensação de tê-la sob seu corpo era indescritível. Os lábios, macios, doces, úmidos e ansiosos...a boca abrir-se a pressão da sua, invadindo-a com a língua. A mão acariciava a cascata prateada de seus cabelos sedosos, a outra mão consciente da maciez do corpo feminino, dos seios, da cintura fina, das longas pernas, do ápice entre elas.

Lutando para recuperar o mínimo de bom senso que ainda tinha, Milo rompeu o beijo e fitou o mar daqueles olhos.

"Eu acho que...estaremos cometendo um grande erro, princesa."

"Eu decido isso."-falou decidida.-"Quero que fique!"

"Como queira, sargenta."-ele sorriu.

"Não me chame..."-o protesto morreu em um novo e intenso beijo.

A palma da mão acariciando um dos seios. Deslizou os lábios até um mamilo e o sugou avidamente, brincando com língua, enquanto acariciava o outro com o polegar e o indicador. Hilda arqueou.

Milo deslizou para baixo, mãos e boca acariciando a pele, demorando-se no umbigo e ventre. Um grito escapou dos lábios de Hilda quando ele acariciou-lhe o vão das coxas com a ponta da língua. Hilda contorcia-se de desejo e prazer, sentia o sangue ferver, transformando-se em fogo liquido em suas veias, enquanto ele provocava, acariciava, levando-a a estremecer diante do gozo.

Imediatamente, ele voltou a beijá-la. Hilda arranhava suas costas, beijava seu tórax bem desenhado, acariciava e provava os músculos dos braços, o abdômen definido com a boca e língua. Com urgência quase febril, ela o ajudou a retirar as roupas que ainda usava, tomando em sua mão o membro latejante de desejo.

Com os joelhos, Milo separou as coxas. Hilda o abraçou, de olhos fechados ela esperou. Milo deslizou para dentro dela, investiu com uma estocada e aninhou-se em seus braços. Aos poucos se entregaram a um só ritmo, uma só dança sensual e primitiva, cada vez mais rápido e intenso. Eles ofegavam, gemiam e murmuravam palavras impossíveis de serem compreendidas.

Até que por fim, ele inclinou a cabeça, comprimiu-se a ela, gemeu e as mãos a lhe espalmarem as nádegas, sacudido pela força do clímax que o consumia. Ela cravou as unhas em seus ombros, estremeceu e gritou ao acompanhá-lo em mais um momento de prazer.

Começava a relaxar dentro dela, percebeu o próprio peso e afastou-se. Sentia-se cansado, saciado. Antes que pudesse fechar os olhos e se entregar ao sono reparador, ele estendeu a mão e puxou Hilda contra o peito, oferecendo aconchego e calor.

"Foi bom?"-ele perguntou.

"Shh..."-ela pediu.-"Foi maravilhoso! Mas agora preciso dormir."

"Como quiser, minha sarjenta."-Milo sorriu e a abraçou com mais força.

Com um suspiro longo e feliz, Hilda fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hilda despertou e encontrou-se sozinha na enorme cama. Olhou ao redor, e então a porta abriu-se e Milo entrou trazendo uma bandeja com um café da manhã.

"Bom dia, sarjenta."-saudou com um sorriso maroto.

"Por quanto tempo ainda me chamará assim?"-fingindo-se ofendida.

"Talvez...pelo resto da minha vida, ou enquanto me quiser aqui."-ele sentou-se ao seu lado e a beijou.

"Hum...terei que avisar Atena que para manter a paz entre o Santuário e Asgard seria uma boa idéia seu diplomata ficar aqui...por um longo tempo!"

"Ah...com certeza, sarjenta.."-Hilda fez cara feia e o beliscou.-"Com certeza, princesa!"

Um beijo, selaram o acordo de que a paixão que nascera ali, duraria muito e muito tempo.

Fim!


End file.
